


Mainly Meanie

by Fluffiest_Woozi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gay, Ice Cream, M/M, Mild S&M, Not Beta Read, OT13 - Freeform, bottom woozi, bts - Freeform, no sex yet, trash, very slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffiest_Woozi/pseuds/Fluffiest_Woozi
Summary: It starts with Seventeen's eventful day off.





	1. Wake up

Wonwoo stretched his arms upon waking up. As his arms fell he was cautious of the man sleeping next to him. Just the thought that the beautiful guy was all his and no one else was enough to bring a soft smirk to his stoic face. He wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist, a sense of security dawning over him.

“Hmm…Wonwoo?” Mingyu slowly opened his heavy eyelids. Wonwoo, feeling embarrassed being caught embracing the other man in his sleep, quickly let go and turned to his other side. Mingyu smiled at the elder’s embarrassment and restored the touch between their bodies. He pulled the shorter as close as he could and nuzzled his nose in the crook of the latter’s neck.

“Wonwoo” He repeated, with affection and love practically dripping from his words.

“Uh….um” Wonwoo started, obviously flustered. “We should get to the studio”

Mingyu laughed at Wonwoo’s suggestion. “it’s our day off” he whispered. Wonwoo became more flustered at his mistake, his face burning a bright red from his nose to the tips of his ears. 

“B-but we should still get up” Wonwoo pointed at the digital clock on the table that 8:40 AM. Mingyu grunted.  
“The others don’t wake up until 9 though” Mingyu pointed out, not wanting the other to leave. 

“Exactly, we might be found out if I stay till’ last minute” Wonwoo stated in a matter-of-factly way. He unwrapped the younger’s arms from himself and got up from the bed. He looked around the room for his missing clothes that were most likely scattered somewhere in the room from the actions of last night.

“Oh, come on” Mingyu whined. “Aren’t we all like that though. We all already know Jeonghan and Cheollie are in a relationship. I mean, how could we not. They’re so loud” 

Wonwoo let out a small giggle because what Mingyu said was true. Currently, most of the members have a relationship with other guys within their group, excluding the youngest of course. But they’re sexually active young men and its not like they can go out and get themselves a girlfriend without causing more work and trouble for both themselves the company and the opposite end of the scandal.

Jeonghan and Leader Coups constantly do the deed and probably have the most realist relationship out of all of them, excluding Mingyu and Wonwoo of course. The China line, Minghao and Jun are also together. And so is Seokmin and Vernon, Hoshi and Seungkwan, and even Joshua and Woozi occasionally did stuff together, even though Joshua denies ever doing something so unholy. But when they say occasionally they mean once every 4-5 months. Woozi usually just does it with fellow composeres/producers, like BTS’ Suga or Highlight’s Junhyung, since it was more convenient for them.  
“Yeah but still, at least we all make an effort hiding it. Especially from Chan.” Wonwoo sharped back as soon as all his clothes were on. “I’ll see you at breakfast” Wonwoo pecked MIngyu on his cheek quick before dashing out of Mingyu’s room and down the hallway to his own room.


	2. Pancakes

“What do you want for breakfast?” Mingyu asked the whole team that was sleepily settling down in the dorm’s living room.

“Hmm” Hoshi hummed as if he was thinking of an answer.

“Fried rice” Woozi suggested. This earned groans of protest from the younger members. Woozi rolled his eyes.

“Blueberry pancakes” Vernon suggested.

“No, chocolate pancakes” Joshua countered.

“MIngyu-ssi, can we have both?” Chan whined in a high-pitched voice. Mingyu smiled fondly at the younger.

“Sure” he answered, returning to the kitchen.  
“Maybe you should help him” Coups directed his attention to the man sitting next to him, Jeonghan.

“Yeah, I’ll go” He complied and left to the kitchen.  
  
As the two started to prepare breakfast for all thirteen of the members, the eleven in the living room sat awkwardly as the men tried their best to keep their eyes from closing and dozing off.

“So...” Hoshi started “Seungkwan has a nice ass”.

10 pairs of eyes looked at the dancer in disbelief, especially Seungkwan.

“What’s with that look? You know it’s true” Hoshi countered, noticing all the attention on him.

“Thanks for lightning the mood” Vernon said in a serious way without a trace of sarcasm in his voice.

“Woozi also has a nice ass…and soft skin…and a sensitive body…and-“ Seokmin was cut off by a kick to his back from the small composer.

“Say another word and you’ll regret coming out of your mother’s womb” Woozi threatened.  
Chan laughed at his hyungs. “How would you know that?” He breathed out in between fits of laughter.

“I wouldn’t” Seokmin played along with the youngster’s innocence.

“I’m also going to make strawberry pancakes” Mingyu announced from the kitchen. Everyone directed their attention to Wonwoo, knowing that meant that to be for his lover. The younger members (excluding Chan) were smirking and giggling like high school girls. Wonwoo ignored the other’s gaze.

“Sounds sweet” Wonwoo responded from the comfort of the living room’s couch which he shared with a very confused Chan.

Jeonghan entered the awkward atmosphere of the living room and plopped right next to Coups.

“Wonwoo, be a dear and help your boyfriend in the kitchen” He bluntly ordered.

“Of course, you must be tired” Wonwoo complied, hiding all his excitement of helping Mingyu. He got up from his place on the couch and dashed into the kitchen. His face lightened up seeing the beautiful man with an apron held tight around his waist.

_“Is it weird to be jealous of an apron?”_ Wonwoo thought as he stood in the doorless doorway.

Mingyu laughed at the elder’s daze. “Are you gonna help or what?”

Wonwoo blushed in discomfiture. “Y-yeah, I’ll help” He slowly walked over to the taller male, wrapped his arms securely around his waist and nestled his face into his back. Just like Mingyu did to him that morning.

Mingyu snickered at the elder’s need for contact between their skin. He turned around slowly, not breaking any contact with Wonwoo. He placed a partially cut strawberry between Wonwoo’s lips. Wonwoo looked at the taller in confusion. Mingyu had an evil smirk plastered on his face. He removed Wonwoo’s arms from his waist and placed them around his neck. He cupped the black-haired rapper’s face and leaned towards him, his eyes closed. Wonwoo did his best to follow the younger’s lead and shut his eyes tight. He felt as Mingyu placed his lips on his own. The strawberry being pulled into Mingyu’s mouth along with Wonwoo’s tongue. Wonwoo kissed back but he failed at keeping up with the younger’s speed, craze and actions. His knees felt weak so his arms tightened around Mingyu’s neck out of fear of completely losing balance. Wonwoo attempted to gather his thoughts but his mind was going hazy with lust.

Mingyu pulled away, a little too soon if you ask Wonwoo.

“Shit, the pancakes are burning” Mingyu cursed as he turned his attention to the blackening blob in the pan.

“Oh..sorry” Wonwoo apologized.

“It’s not your fault” Mingyu insisted, patting the shorter’s head. He lifted the pan from the stove and threw away the ruined pancake.

“Wonwoo, grab some more pancake mix for me” Mingyu commanded, as if he wasn’t in a heated kiss with his boyfriend a few seconds ago.

“Plain or…” Wonwoo questioned.

“Plain for Woozi and Coups” Mingyu quickly clarified.

“Oh...” Wonwoo handed the pancake mix to Mingyu. An awkward atmosphere quickly set upon the two. It stayed like that for a while, Wonwoo leaning on an unused counter and Mingyu working on cooking a fitting breakfast for the 13 growing men.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this chapter yesterday. Again, please leave comments. 
> 
> I hoped you liked this chapter, I'll post the third and fourth chapter tomorrow


	3. Let's eat

“Wonwoo, go call the others to eat” MIngyu abruptly broke the silence in the kitchen. Wonwoo snapped out of his state of half-consciousness.

 

‘Um…yeah, I’ll go” Wonwoo complied. He ran to the lively living room. Well it was lively but more than lively it was just plain extra.

 

Hoshi was doing his unique jellyfish/squid dance and commanding the rest of his unit to follow his lead but they refused. Jun and Minghao were huddled in a corner, their faces and bodies all over each other. Chan was hunched near the center of the living room with his arms thrown around his neck, like during a tornado drill at school. He was whispering something along the lines of “It’s not true” or “Just ignore it Chan”. Seungkwan was busy throwing pillows at Woozi, screaming “No, my ass is way better”. And Woozi returning fire, similarly screaming “But my ass is sexier”

 

“Really?” Seungkwan stopped his fire. “Prove it” Diva Boo, formally known as Seungkwan asked with crossed arms.

 

“Just look at it” Woozi bluntly stated. “Or ask around, most of guys have already been inside it or something”

 

“I feel left out” Seungkwan drooped.

 

“Wanna go?” Woozi pointed at his bedroom door, the closest bedroom to the kitchen.

 

“After breakfast” Seungkwan agreed.

 

While those two were doing whatever that was, Joshua was playing his guitar and singing about chocolate and pizza. Vernon was wearing underwear on his head and his shirt was wrapped around his upper arm. Other than the weird appearance, Vernon wasn’t doing anything. Seokmin was looking out the window, “Why won’t it snow” He cried out to the burning summer weather.

 

You’d wonder where the two eldest members were in all this. Well Coups with very busy braiding Jeonghan’s hair.

 

“Cheollie…that piece goes here” Jeonghan corrected the leader and guided his hands through his hair”

 

“Sorry Hannie” Coups apologized.

 

“Um..guys?” Wonwoo stood dazed at the scene. His soft voice was unable to gain any of the men in the room’s attention. “Guys” His voice trailed off. It’s not like he wasn’t used to being ignored, he just didn’t want to disappoint Mingyu. Sadly, he ran back to the kitchen without accomplishing his goal.

 

“Mingyu..I can’t quite get them to…”

 

Mingyu grinned at his lover’s failed attempt. “Don’t worry about it” He reassured as he wiped his hands on his apron and quickly walked out of the kitchen. In less than a minute all the members were filing into the kitchen calmly. Even Vernon had all his clothes on properly.

 

Wonwoo set down the two large trays filled with pancakes. Wonwoo smilied at Mingyu’s accomplishment.

 

_“What did I do to deserve such a perfect guy”_


	4. Adding a bit of Suga

Woozi stepped out of the darkness of his recording studio, being sure to close the door so that Seungkwan could rest easy in there. Quite honestly Woozi didn’t know that the vocalist would only have enough energy for a single round.

 

The amount of sunlight outside the dorm shocked the small composer. He quickly unlocked his phone and dialed the last number he called.

 

“Yoongi?” Woozi asked into the phone as soon as the opposite end picked up his call. “Yeah, let’s meet at the café near your studio”

 

The call ended after a few quick byes and a half-hearted ‘love you’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some chapters are short and this chapter is especially short but there will be a lot of chapters to make up for it


	5. Sharing is caring

Mingyu opened the door to the dorm. He had a couple of plastic bags in one hand. He was surprised to find Wonwoo lingering near the door.

 

“Waiting for me?” He asked with a smirk. The older reddened. Mingyu gently pulled Wonwoo along with him to the kitchen where Jeonghan was organizing some fruits. “Here you go Hannie” Mingyu handed one of the plastic bags to him.

 

“Sorry to make you run the errand, I’ll pay you back” Jeonghan promised as he turned around to put away the contents of the bag. Mingyu grabbed the other bag for himself and continued to pull the last rapper along with him.

 

“What’s in the bag?” Wonwoo finally asked.

 

“Nothing much” Mingyu replied, pulling out a bar of ice cream. Wonwoo’s eyes trailed the cold vanilla sweet when Mingyu took a bite of it. Wonwoo sub consciously licked his lips. He aimed his best attempt of puppy eyes at Mingyu.

 

“Mingyu, can I have some?” Wonwoo asked, trying to being cute enough so his boyfriend would give him as little as a bite of the savory food.

 

“Sorry Wonwoo, I enjoy your adorability but I enjoy the ice cream a bit more” Mingyu half-heartedly replied.

 

Just then, Vernon entered the living room. “Hey Mingyu” Vernon greeted. “Can I?” He asked Mingyu, gesturing to the ice cream.

 

“Sure” Mingyu held out the ice cream to Vernon. Vernon bent down and took a small bite of the chocolate coated vanilla ice cream.

 

Wonwoo glared at his lover with rage flickering behind his eyes.

 

“Thanks” Vernon quickly thanked his fellow rapper.

“Can I please have some?” Wonwoo whined. Mingyu leered. He walked out of the living room and handed a busy Jeonghan the rest of the ice cream. Jeonghan quickly thanked him before finishing the ice cream.

 

“Fine” Wonwoo said quietly, as if he were declaring a war. The atmosphere deepened.

 

“Can I barrow a jacket?” Woozi asked, poking his head into the kitchen. Noticing the intensity between the lovers, he attempted to duck his head out, only to have his neck pushed into a sloppy kiss from Wonwoo. The kiss was quick but strong.

 

Everyone stared at Wonwoo. Jeonghan looked shocked. Woozi smirked, Mingyu wore a bright smile and Vernon looked lost. Wonwoo ignored all the reactions except for Mingyu’s. The reaction that Mingyu gave troubled Wonwoo. Mingyu stepped towards the exit of the room. “You’re so cute” He whispered to Wonwoo on his way out. Though Wonwoo had heard those words repeatedly, he felt different about it once Mingyu said it. It felt menacing. Enough to bring a deep red over his cheeks.


	6. Taste

“You…taste different” Yoongi pointed out to Woozi, mid kiss.

 

“Yeah, one of the members wanted to kiss” Woozi said blankly.

 

“Hook me up with him?” Yoongi suggested.

 

“Nah, he’s got someone. He kissed me to make a scene and get his guy jealous” Woozi shrugged. So, are we gonna do this or what?” he asked.

 

“Yeah but I need to get back in an hour, you?” Yoongi glanced at a clock.

 

“It’s our day off, I don’t have anything” Woozi replied.

 

“Cool, now call me Min Suga genius jjang jjang man bong bong and let’s get to it” Yoongi commanded, leaning into a kiss. Woozi complied and leaned into a kiss. Not even 0.5 seconds after light contact between lips and Woozi’s hands were already at Yoongi’s neck, pushing him into a deeper kiss. One of Yoongi’s hands trailed down to Woozi’s waist, the other trailed up of the singer’s shirt to caress the pale skin underneath the shirt.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on this website. Please leave constructive comments and I apologize if somethings don't match the current time. I wrote this a long time ago (before Chan graduated). 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! There will be a lot more (hopefully)!


End file.
